


we can run with the headlights on 'til we got nothing to lose

by pinklemonadelesbian



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Child Abuse, Detectives, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Gen, Journalism, Journalists, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Murder Mystery, Secrets, Self Loathing, Small Towns, Small town secrets, Trauma, baker!leo, city girl!silena, journalis!silena, journalist!clarisse, journalist!drew, mothers, policeman!jason, policeman!percy, rancher!hazel, sheriff!frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonadelesbian/pseuds/pinklemonadelesbian
Summary: Journalist partners Silena and Clarisse just want to beat their rival, Drew Tanaka, to a good story; they end up getting a lot more than that.





	we can run with the headlights on 'til we got nothing to lose

**Author's Note:**

> what... is this....... it started out as spy!ruegard but became... whatever this is

 

_A boy, almost a man, picks up the telephone with trembling fingers and dials 9-1-1. It rings endlessly, almost tauntingly, and his mother's words circle around his mind like vultures._

_"Who would ever believe you, sweetheart?" Her voice whispers insidiously._

_"After all, I am the **perfect** mother."_

_He's about to give in and hang up, when someone finally answers the phone, taking the choice from him; he **has** to say something now._

_"If this is Farmer Jo complaining about the coyotes again, just hang up," a voice says in lieu of hello, sounding crisp and annoyed. The boy doesn't answer, still struggling to come to terms with what he has to say. He breathes shakily._

_"Hello?" The voice says, now uncertain. There's the sound of fumbling, and a muffled curse. "Hello? Can I help you?" The same voice asks._

_The boy sucks in a breath. No, they cannot help him now. It's too late now. But..._

_"There's a body," he whispers._

_"Excuse me?" The voice said, disbelief and annoyance seeping into their tone._

_"There's a body," the boy says again, a little louder this time, "There's a body in the old barn."_

_He doesn't have to elaborate; everyone knows about the old barn on South Creek Road. There have been whispers about strange activities going on there for years... but nothing that would leave behind a body. The voice swears, and swears again._

_The phone disconnects with a **click**. _

_The boy turns around, sighing wearily, relieved that it's finally over, only to see his mother standing before him. He stumbles backward into the wall, trapped. She's smiling like a predator, and he certainly feels like prey._

_She steps forward, swaying slightly, smile never faltering. It's a ghastly, ghastly thing._

_"Why are you trying to run?" She croons, her eyes filled with a strange, cruel light. "You did so well, such a good boy," she murmurs; she lifts her hand and he flinches, but instead of smacking him, she strokes his cheek. "Now go to bed,"  she says, dangerously calm, her smile glinting sharply. He scurries away, not daring to look behind him; if he had, he would have seen the dangerous, thoughtful look on her face._


End file.
